A Heart of Metal
by LadySaturnxx
Summary: If you aren't here to destroy, what ARE you here for?" "I'm here for you, Amy Rose.""...Metal" Rating just to be on the safe side.
1. Worst Day For A Picnic

Amy Rose woke up to the afternoon sunlight in her face.*Yawn* "What time is it?" As she looks around her room for the clock (which she ruthlessly flung out her open window the night before), once she realizes where said clock ended up, she slumps down to the floor with tears as memories of what transpired earlier in the day and a certain hedgehog that would forever change her life. Granted it only being one in the afternoon, it felt like a whole year has already passed her by.

_'I just can't believe what happened earlier.' _The pink hedgehog thinks to herself.

_***Earlier That Day***_

"It's a dream, just a very horrible, horrible dream." Amy Rose kept repeating this to yourself after seeing her favorite blue blur sitting with the rest of their pals and Sally Acorn softly caressing her cheek while being in a loving embrace.

_ "Why would he do this?! As much I've been there to clean his wounds, I was the one that made sure he had food in his belly, and believed in him when no one else did, and still he chooses her?!" _As random thoughts continue swirling around in Amy's mind, she barely notices that she is walking deeper into the woods. Upon reaching a clearing, Amy sees the edge of a cliff and stands at the end, staring down into the endless water.

"What is it about Sally, is it because she's royalty? Maybe it's because she didn't track him down just to get his attention, just what makes that blasted Sally Acorn so special?!" After yelling this to the high heavens, Amy collapses in a heap, her tears flowing freely and wildly just like the river below her. As more tears flow down to the ground, a sound rouses Amy from her heart break. Quickly she turns to opening in the woods, only to find a blue-jay stuck in the wild rosebush.

"Oh you poor thing! Hold on just a moment and I'll get you out!" As Amy quickly but gently helps the bird loose, the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge, a feeling of not being alone washes over her, and after getting the blue-jay loose she turns to the right where the feeling was strongest, only nothing was there.

"That's strange…very strange, I'd better get home before it gets too dark." Suddenly, a set of red eyes illuminates the brushes, Amy sees this and slowly backs away only to bump into what she was backing away from.

"Nice to see you again, Amy Rose." Said a slightly normal, yet robotic and familiar voice. As Amy fully turned around and looked into the eyes of the one person she never expected seeing again only one thought was racing through her mind.

"Metal."

"Nice to hear your lovely voice again too." Metal Sonic responded back smoothly stepping closer to where Amy was standing. From what Amy last remembered of Metal Sonic, he was just all metal, but this Metal was definitely different in a more organic way. Instead of looking like his spunkier counter-part, Metal's body was more toned and muscled, his quills nearly reaching the floor, the slight breeze blowing his white streaked tips in the wind.

"B-but...I-It's not possible. I saw Sonic pulverize you to the ground?!"

"I do believe everyone deserves a second chance, don't you agree?"

Before Amy could reply, Metal Sonic squeezed a point in her neck, which knocked Amy unconscious.

***End Flashback***


	2. It Just Gets Better & Better

**_*Re-Cap*_  
**

"Metal."

"Nice to hear your lovely voice again too." Metal Sonic responded back smoothly stepping closer to where Amy was standing. From what Amy last remembered of Metal Sonic, he was just all metal, but this Metal was definitely different in a more organic way. Instead of looking like his spunkier counter-part, Metal's body was more toned and muscled, his quills nearly reaching the floor, the slight breeze blowing his white streaked tips in the wind.

"B-but...I-It's not possible. I saw Sonic pulverize you to the ground?!"

"I do believe everyone deserves a second chance, don't you agree?"

Before Amy could reply, Metal Sonic squeezed a point in her neck, which knocked Amy unconscious.

***End Flashback***

* * *

_'Why are you here Metal Sonic?'_ Amy thought as she uncurled herself and stood to enter her washroom.

After washing her hair and body, Amy opens her closet and looks for a new outfit to wear, no longer will she wear her red dress with the matching shoes and hairband! It was time for a new kind of Amy. After skimming through the closet Amy found what she wanted to wear, an ice blue halter that stopped at mid-riff a pair of stone-wash bell-bottom jeans and a pair of white sandals. After getting dressed, Amy pulled her air dried quills into a pony-tail, grabbed her white purse and headed downstairs eat breakfast. After finishing her meal, Amy headed out the door to her favorite place to help ease her mind: the mall.

_***Meanwhile***_

"Come on lil bro! You've got to come to the mall with me! I need help picking out a gift for Sally, you know her birthday's coming up and I've still gotta finish handing out invites to her surprise party." Sonic whines bouncing around Tails trying to get him away from his latest project.

"I don't know Sonic, I really have to get this done in time for the party too, by the way, have you seen Amy yet? I'm sure she was heart-broken after seeing what happened yesterday.

***Flashback***

_"Hey Cream, could you past the fruit salad over here?" Tails politely asks Cream as they're sitting down having a little picnic in the park._

_"Sure Tails, here your are." Creams says handing the bowl of fresh fruit over to the genius twin-tailed fox._

_"Mr. Sonic, did you make sure to invite Amy to our little picnic?" Cream asks Sonic as she turn to feed her chao Cheese a cut up melon._

_"I'm sure I did Cream, I'm sure she'll be here any moment." Sonic says laying his head in Sally Acorn's lap as she feeds him some grapes._

_As Tails is about to ask Sonic what he meant, he notices a pink hedgehog in the distance watching them with a hurt look on her face, and what looked like tears pouring down her face._

_**'Oh no, Sonic DIDN'T tell her about today, or about him and Sally!'** Tails thought watching what Amy would do next. Before Tails could get to, or call Amy she fled from the area, running deeper into the woods._

_**'Oh, Amy.'** Tails thought sadly, not really paying attention the concerned looks everyone had on their face, who also noticed what happened._

**_*End Flashback*_**

"Actually, that's the other reason I wanted you to come with me. I want to get Amy a gift as an apology, I know I was wrong, and I just want to try and make it up to her." Sonic stated with his head bowed.

"That's just it, Sonic! You know Amy is head over heels for you, why won't you just give her a chance?"

"Because I don't think she loves me for _me_. I think it's more because I saved her life all the time , I think she loves the hero Sonic, not the Sonic that needs to run as much as he needs to breathe, I'm sure one day she'll realize this." Sonic says while pacing the floor in Tails' workshop.

"Hmmm, well I hope you're right about this Sonic, I just don't want to see one of my friends hurting you know?"

"I know little buddy, and I will try to explain this Amy as easy as I can." Sonic says as they head to Station Square Mall.

_***At the Mall***_

'_Hmm, this looks nice, I'll guess I'll take this and these jeans too.'_ Amy thought as she walked up to register to pay for her new merchandise. After getting her new clothes, Amy decided on getting lunch, so she headed towards the food court. While enjoying her food, Amy's thoughts drifted towards Metal Sonic, and his new fleshy form while also trying to figure out why he'd suddenly returned. But of course, Amy didn't have much time to dwell on Metal when she was pulled out of her thoughts from somebody called her name, a blue blur somebody in fact. Amy turns her head to the voice and sees Sonic and Tails walking towards her table.

_'Oh no, why did it have to be **HIM** that called my name? Okay Amy, just calm down they probably just want to tell me about some stupidness like Sally's birthday.'_

"Hey Ames! Crazy running into you here, are you shopping around a birthday gift for Sally too?" Asks Sonic as he takes a seat across from Amy.

_'I stand corrected...why me?'_ Amy thinks as she feels her heart break at seeing Sonics emerald eyes take on a dream-like look upon mentioning Sally.

"Hey Amy, what Sonic meant to say is that he's throwing a Sally a surprise party and would like you to come." As Tails looks at Amy he notices how she trying to fight back the tears from falling.

"Uh! That is, if your not busy, you know?" Tails quickly tries to cover his mistake, until our of course blue wonder buts in.

"Amy, being busy? Come one Tails that's just too funny, even coming from you!" Sonic says as he's holding his gut while laughing in his seat.

Upon this, Amy's sadness turns to anger after hearing how Sonic spoke of her. "Well Sonic, it's not like chasing you around Station Square is my job! It's not like I get paid to do that, unlike _some people,_ I actually have things to do in my spare time besides following a lost cause!" Amy yells as she gets up from her seat and heads to the mall exit.

'_Uh oh! Sonic you idiot!'_ Sonic thinks watching Amy leave.

"Sonic, that was very cruel, even for you. Shadow wouldn't even be that way towards Amy."

*Sigh*"I know Tails, I'm gonna go talk to her."

As Sonic races to catch up with Amy, he sees that a speeding car is coming down the street, just as Amy steps off the sidewalk.

"No! Amy lookout!!" Amy turns and sees the car mere inches away from hitting her, just as it's about pummel her, a cobalt and white blur snatches her up just in time.

_'Great! I'm dead before I even get married and have a family. Just perfect, stupid Sonic!'_ Amy thinks as she keeps her eyes clamped shut.

"Do I make you that uncomfortable that you won't open your eyes? If you want I'll put you down and leave." The voice says

'_That voice! Can it be?? Only one way to find out.'_ Amy thinks as she opens her eyes and stares right into a set blood rubies staring back at her.

"Metal."

_***Meanwhile***_

Sonic is kneeling on the sidewalk with his mouth on the floor when Tails finally catches up with him.

*Huff huff*"Sonic! Was that who I think it was?" Tails tries to get out while also trying to catch his breath.

"It was, and he's got Amy." Sonic still dumbstruck but now getting up looking in the direction Metal took Amy.

"Well, we've got to save Amy." Tails states the obvious.

"I know lil bro. But the only thing is, how?"

_**R&R**_


	3. Things Are Just A Bit Clearer Now

***Re-Cap***

_Sonic is kneeling on the sidewalk with his mouth on the floor when Tails finally catches up with him._

_*Huff huff*"Sonic! Was that who I think it was?" Tails tries to get out while also trying to catch his breath._

_"It was, and he's got Amy." Sonic still dumbstruck but now getting up looking in the direction Metal took Amy._

_"Well, we've got to save Amy." Tails states the obvious._

_"I know lil bro. But the only thing is, how?"_

***End Re-Cap***

* * *

After three hours of flying through the woods, Metal Sonic slows down near what looks like a beach area and gently places Amy on her feet next to him, his arm securely wrapped around her waist.

Standing close to Metal, Amy scanned the area around her in awe.

"What is this place? I've never seen this area before in my life!" Amy said looking at the tropical fruit trees behind them, to the clear crystalline water in front of them.

"That's good to know I suppose, but we're not even close to our destination. Let's go." Metal tells Amy while releasing her walking towards the water.

"Destination? What are you talking about, and furthermore, why would continue on with you? Not to sound ungrateful for you saving my life, but you were at one point an enemy, whether you've now changed for the better or not." Amy stated with her hands on her hips slightly glaring at Metal.

"You have a point. But you just you've never seen this before in your life. Are you sure that we're even by near Station Square anymore? Also, I noticed that though you say I may not have changed, you didn't take out your hammer against me either, neither did you try to get away after I got you onto the sidewalk. If you really want to leave, and go back to Station Square to a person who wasn't considerate enough to tell you straightforward that he doesn't care for you the way you do him, then fine. But listen and listen well Amy Rose, I am not here for revenge, I am not here to destroy, I am here...in an organic form, with just as much flaws as the next person who is trying to live as a normal hedgehog, not a robotic one." Metal spoke to Amy as he turned to look at her fully since the night before.

"It's just too much to wrap my mind around. I mean, if your not here to destroy, what**_ are _**you here for?" Amy walks toward Metal, a new feeling overwhelming her.

_'Please, I need to know if what I'm feeling from you is right...'_ Amy thought turning towards the flowing water.

"Well, I'm here for you, Amy Rose."

"Metal...."

"I know, you still love hero-boy, but just know that I will not stop until I have you with me, though I do believe we have company watching us. I'll be seeing you soon Amy." With that Metal fazed out of view leaving Amy by herself, until the stranger made his appearance.

* * *

_*Meanwhile*_

As Sonic and Tails finally caught up with Metal and Amy(After alerting the rest of their friends...of course -__-'), they hear Metal and Amy talking, to their surprise quite civilly.

"Hey Sonic, why do you think Amy hasn't hammered Metal into the ground yet?"

"I have no clue Tails, but they're saying something, let's hear what they're talking about." Sonic says as he and Tails edge closer to where the pair are, making sure not to be seen.

_"It's just too much to wrap my mind around. I mean, if your not here to destroy, what****__ are _you here for?"

_"Well, I'm here for you, Amy Rose."_

_"Metal...."_

_"I know, you still love hero-boy, but just know that I will not stop until I have you with me, though I do believe we have company watching us. I'll be seeing you soon Amy." With that Metal fazed out of view leaving Amy by herself, until the stranger made his appearance.

* * *

_

_*Main POV*  
_

Sonic come out of the trees first, followed closely by Tails towards a shocked and slightly bothered Amy.

"Are you okay Ames? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Huh? N-no! I'm fine, just a little surprised that's all. What're you guys doing here anyway?"

"What are we doing here? Amy we came to rescue you from that creep! That kinda reminds me, how was he able to become more flesh and blood?"

Amy looks at Sonic and Tails as if they've gone crazy.

"Does it really matter? At least he's gone, I'm safe now, so we can go?" Growing impatient from being completely ignored, Amy starts to walk back through the trees, trying to re-trace the path Metal took them through.

"I think I should look further into it. What do you think Sonic?" Tails turns to Sonic, who was also thinking along the same lines.

"I think you should too buddy...hey! Where's Amy?"

"She probably went ahead of us. Let's catch up to her Sonic."

"Alright buddy, let's go."

As they leave going back to catch up with Amy, Metal reappears back where he was before, looking at the disappearing figures, thinking about a certain female hedgehog.

"No matter what happens my dear Rose, I will never leave nor will I hurt you, that I promise."

* * *

_*Back in Station Square*_

Amy finally managed to get back to town and starts to head home when she feels someone yank her back slightly.

"Amy! Why'd you leave us back there?! After we went through all the trouble of coming after you." Sonic says as he releases his hold on Amy and starts tapping his foot, waiting for a response.

"I wouldn't have needed saving if you hadn't been so mean to me in the mall earlier Sonic! Look, it's late so why don't we just go home and sleep this day off okay?" Amy starts walking away, but she doesn't get far because Sonic grabs her arm once more and turns her to him.

"Amy wait! I just want to apologize about earlier today, both at the park and the mall. I should've told you more clearly about how I feel for you. You deserved that at least."

"Really Sonic, really?! You realize that after a whole day has basically gone by?! You know what, it doesn't matter anymore. You have feelings for someone else and it's time I realize that."

_'What Metal said was right, why try for someones affections who won't love you back?'_ Amy thought looking at Sonic.

"Amy...."

"Really Sonic I'm gonna be okay, you have no reason to worry about me. Besides aren't you still looking for a gift for Sally?"

"Oh no! I can't believe I forgot, and the party is tomorrow night....Ames will ya help me?"

"No problem Sonic. Just meet me at the mall tomorrow at noon, okay?"

"Sure thing Ames! Now let's get home." Sonic picked up Amy and sped into town, with Tails trailing behind.


	4. Revelations & Unknown Feelings

***Re-Cap***

_"You have a point. But you just you've never seen this before in your life. Are you sure that we're even by near Station Square anymore? Also, I noticed that though you say I may not have changed, you didn't take out your hammer against me either, neither did you try to get away after I got you onto the sidewalk. If you really want to leave, and go back to Station Square to a person who wasn't considerate enough to tell you straightforward that he doesn't care for you the way you do him, then fine. But listen and listen well Amy Rose, I am not here for revenge, I am not here to destroy, I am here...in an organic form, with just as much flaws as the next person who is trying to live as a normal hedgehog, not a robotic one." Metal spoke to Amy as he turned to look at her fully since the night before._

_"It's just too much to wrap my mind around. I mean, if your not here to destroy, what****__ are _you here for?" Amy walks toward Metal, a new feeling overwhelming her.

___'Please, I need to know if what I'm feeling from you is right...'_ Amy thought turning towards the flowing water.

_"Well, I'm here for you, Amy Rose."_

_"Metal...."_

_"I know, you still love hero-boy, but just know that I will not stop until I have you with me, though I do believe we have company watching us. I'll be seeing you soon Amy." With that Metal fazed out of view leaving Amy by herself, until the stranger made his appearance.

* * *

_While getting herself ready to head out and meet Sonic at the mall, Amy's thought continuously went to Metal and what he told her last evening.

*Sigh*'Can I really trust him? What he said was true about Sonik-erm....Sonic and I, but I just don't want to be hurt again, though it's amazing that I stayed around Sonic as many time as he's hurt me..." Feeling sadness creep in, Amy quickly diverts her attention to getting to her destination....this time hopefully without any surprises or mishaps.

***Meanwhile***

'It's almost done! Just a bit more. I want her to feel safe here-her own little getaway...' A smooth robotic belonging to Metal saying, sitting atop his new creation.

"Hopefully she'll love this, it's more than what hero-boy has done...aside from saving from her that is, but it will end soon...I hope"

***Station Square Mall***

'Come on! For someone who's faster than the speed of light Sonic sure is late...' Amy thought to herself looking at the time on her watch. Looking around once more, she notices a blue blur speed past her then skid to a halt, and retrace their steps until they're standing by Amy.

"Hey Ames! Sorry I'm late, I wanted to get you something as an apology for yesterday so, here ya go!" Sonic gives Amy a bouquet of roses and what looks like a small jewelry box.

"Sonic, this isn't necessary. I told you last night that I'm fine, I really am." Amy gives the gifts a quick glance before looking back at Sonic, then at the mall entrance.

"Please Amy, I feel shitty about what I did yesterday. Will you please accept these gifts and forgive me...pleeeeeaaaasssseee!"

"Alright Sonic, fine I will." Taking the gifts Amy takes a look at what's inside the box. Looking at the item, Amy's eyes widen and her jaw drops.

"Sonic! B-but why! Isn't this too much I mean, it's not like I'm Sally!"

"Actually Amy, Sally and I broke up just after I got home last night, so the party, the gifts, the food....everything is cancelled."

"WHAT!! What happened? You seemed all lovey-dovey to me earlier...."'What am I doing?! I should be happy, not only is single again, he's also given me a gift! So why am I not thrilled?'

"Well...You see.."

***Flashback; Sonics POV***

Upon finally reaching his home, Sonic plops himself on the couch about to doze off when he notices a familiar presence sitting in his kitchen.

"Sally! What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna be out today."

"You were with her again, right Sonic?"

_'Oh no! Not this again...'_

"Sally, look, Amy is my friend and she was in trouble. Being the hero that I am I had to save her-!"

"That's what you always say Sonic! If she broke her nail, you would save her! If she needs a room painted, you save her! There's barely any time for us anymore, don't you see that!?"

"Wait, that's not true on all accounts! Furthermore as long as we've been together no other female ever came before you. Why can't you see that?"

"It is true Sonic, and she has _always_ came before me when it involved gaining your attention. You think I don't notice how you _stare_ at her! EVERYONE SEE'S IT BUT YOU! **You're in love with Amy Rose!** Just admit it."

"FINE!!!....If that's what you to hear, the god's honest truth then yes, I Sonic the Hedgehog am in love with Amy Rose, okay?? Ya happy!" Feeling even more exhausted after having the screaming match with Sally, Sonic falls back into his brown leather armchair.

Sally, not expecting Sonics revelation to be that he loves Amy and not her slowly walks into the living-room towards Sonic.

"You know, the day that I met I knew, I knew that you would be the one to break my heart." With tears streaming down her face Sally takes off the metallic blue bracelet Sonic gave her for their one month anniversary and places it on the nearby coffee table

"I hope that you have and Amy have a wonderful together Sonic, goodbye." Quietly closing the door behind her, Sally disappears into the night, leaving a very emotionally confused hedgehog think of what just happened.

***End Flashback***

"Er, I'd rather talk about it. Besides, I think maybe we need to sit down and talk somewhere y'know?"

"Oh, well alright Sonic, I kind of rushed today so I didn't eat yet, how about we go to the cafe' over there." Amy still looks at the contents of the box, a strange feeling coming over her.

After going inside the cafe' and ordering their meals, Sonic and Amy find a window and proceed with their little discussion.

"Well Amy, are you gonna put it on or what?' Sonic stares at Amy watching her every move.

'This looks familiar, I know I've se-! Sally was wearing this! That no good for nothing hedgehog!'

"Are you kidding me Sonic! Are you that cheap that when you and your girlfriends break-up you take the bracelet you gave them and give it to the next girl!" Causing attention to their table, Amy hurls the metallic blue bracelet at Sonic's head and stomps out the door.

"Amy wait! It's not like that I promise you. Yes Sally has one like it, but it's not the same one, honest!"

"But to get the same color over and over? Really, no thank you, I think I should go."

"Amy please stay listen, I have something to tell you"

"Oh yeah Sonic, like what?"

"That I'm in love with you Amy Rose."

_'Oh. My. God! Why. Me!?'_

* * *

_**Errm, yes a little O/C there...ehh R&R**_

_**.....OH and I would like to express my gratitude to my reviewers, your comments move me to go on...& also give me ideas for later chapters! Thankies!!**_


	5. Screw My Life

***Re-Cap***

_"Amy please stay listen, I have something to tell you"_

_"Oh yeah Sonic, like what?"_

_"That I'm in love with you Amy Rose."_

___'Oh. My. God! Why. Me!?'_

_

* * *

_

"What are you talking about Sonic? You really think that I believe you've suddenly fallen for me in one night?" Amy turns around and stares in disbelief at the hedgehog who dodged her feelings countless times.

"It's the truth Amy I swear. I know I've hurt you many times by being with other females, and constantly rejecting your feelings towards me, but I've finally thought it through and, I'm in love with you."

"Do you really think it's that easy Sonic? You can't just profess your _"confession" _and think that I'll willingly run to your arms and forget all that happened! You've hurt me deeply, and not once have _EVER _apologized, even now is sorry that hard a word to say Sonic!?" Turning to cross the street and head to the park, Amy walked into Shadow who seemed lost in thought.

"Oh Shadow! Sorry about that are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rose. Trying to get away from faker already?" Smirking, Shadows offers Amy his hand before Sonic could get over.

"So you noticed huh?"

"How couldn't I? Anything that wipes that smirk off his face is worth noticing."

"Oh, hey Shadow! Amy wait, I think we should finish talking." Sonic reaches for Amy's hands but she snatches them from his grasp.

"Sonic, I've said what I needed to say. If you love me like you claim you do, you'll give me time to think about it.

"What's there to think about, I love you and you love me, end of discussion. Why do you want to drag this out when we both know you'll become my girl." Sonic states smugly. Shadow looks between the two and slowly backs away, feeling tension start to build up.

"What's there to think about?! Do you think I'll-You know what? I'm not going to repeat myself, I'm going."

"H-Hey! Come back we're not done! Amy-"

"Sonic, **I'M DONE**!! Now that I see what you really are, I have to wonder what the _hell_ was I thinking to have any sort of feelings towards you!"

"Oh you think that you'll have a good relationship with that clunk of metal? Yeah I saw you two and I'll tell you this: Once an enemy always an enemy!"

"Unlike you Sonic, I believe in giving everyone a second chance, and also unlike you Sonic, Metal was upfront with his feelings! He didn't wait around until a potential rival cam along to make them known. Can you say the same for yourself."

"It's not gonna last Amy. Can't you see he's only using you to get to me?" Sonic follows Amy into the park, standing in front of her while she takes a seat on the grass under a rather large tree.

"Can't you get over your ego just once and think of another's feelings besides your own! Not everyone wants to get a piece of the "Blue hero", just like normal people our enemies can change. Or does Shadow not count as testament to that?" Amy stares up at Sonic, a fire starting to blaze in her eyes.

"You think he's so great Amy, fine! I'll show you just how much Metalhead has changed, then you'll be back." Sonics zips off towards town.

"Ugh! Why is life so complicated? First Metal, now Sonic is expressing his feelings, what next the apocalypse?" Amy says to herself laying down on the sea of green bed.

"Quite an _annoying_ hedgehog if you ask me."

"Metal?!" Amy looks up and locks eyes with a pair of red orbs looking down at her from the second lowest branch of the tree.

"Were you hoping for someone else?" Metal jumps down and sits next to Amy's laying form, not breaking eye connection.

"N-no! Not really. But what are you doing here, out in the open, where others can see you?"

"Does me being here make uncomfortable? Sorry I didn't take that into consideration, I'll just leave." Metal gets up and starts heading into the woods when he feels a set of warm hands grab his own and drags him back to the tree.

"I'm sorry Metal. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I mean aren't you nervous that someone will call the police, or Sonic for that matter?"

"It's ok, besides I'm not here for them."

"Well ok. Umm..how long was you in the tree?" Amy becoming nervous

_'Just how much did you hear Metal.'_

"Long enough to know that your blue friend will try something crazy to prove that I haven't changed. I must warn you to watch him, you never know what he might do."

"Don't worry about me, it's yourself you should worry about. Metal, would you like to get something to eat? I didn't have time to eat before I came out and I'm kinda hungry."

"Sure, why don't I get us some hotdogs from the park vendor. I'll be right back." Metal says as he goes to the hotdog stand and orders three hotdogs with the fixings. Upon reaching back to Amy, Metal hands her two of the three dogs and sits on the grass beside her.

"Why two?"

"I figured you would be pretty hungry and that you'd be hungry enough for two instead of one."

"Oh, well thank you Metal!"

"No problem, so what would you like to do afterwards?"

"I don't maybe walk around more I guess."

After the two finished their meal, they walked around town. While looking in shop windows, some people would give them looks and point, while a few actually called on the Sonic Heroes.

_'Oh no. This isn't going to end well.'_ Amy thinks watching the spectators through a shop window.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

_'I can't believe she rejected me like that! For a clunk of metal no less! He must've brainwashed her or something, that's it! I've gotta help her. _Sonic thinks pacing back and forth in his livingroom.

"Sonic! We gotta go, Metal's appeared in Station Square, and it looks like he's got Amy too!" Tails bursts through the door, a frantic look in his features.

_'Perfect! When I "save" Amy from Metalhead, the townspeople's cheers will remind her of who she loves!'_ With that thought in mind, Sonic and Tails head out to get the rest of their friends, and head to Station Square.

* * *

**I'm tired & have slight writer's block....**

**R&R  
**


	6. Things Happen For A Reason

***Re-Cap***

_After the two finished their meal, they walked around town. While looking in shop windows, some people would give them looks and point, while a few actually called on the Sonic Heroes._

___'Oh no. This isn't going to end well.'_ Amy thinks watching the spectators through a shop window.

* * *

_***Meanwhile***_

___'I can't believe she rejected me like that! For a clunk of metal no less! He must've brainwashed her or something, that's it! I've gotta help her. _Sonic thinks pacing back and forth in his livingroom.

_"Sonic! We gotta go, Metal's appeared in Station Square, and it looks like he's got Amy too!" Tails bursts through the door, a frantic look in his features._

___'Perfect! When I "save" Amy from Metalhead, the townspeople's cheers will remind her of who she loves!'_ With that thought in mind, Sonic and Tails head out to get the rest of their friends, and head to Station Square.

* * *

*Back with Amy and Metal...*

"Alright Metal Sonic, back away from Amy Rose slowly, with your hands up!" An officer with the megaphone said while his colleagues had their guns drawn on Metal, slowly trying to coax Amy to come to them.

"Wait, you've got it all wrong! Metal isn't doing anything wrong, he's changed!"

"AMY!!"

Looking to where her name was called, Amy saw the Sonic Team running towards the pair with worried looks, well all but one face was worried.

"OK Metal, your time of terror has come to an end! Hand over Amy and I'll try to be easy on ya!" Sonic looking all smug with his arms crossed over his body. The rest of the Sonic Team looked somewhat nervous.

"If she wants to go to you Sonic then by all means she will, I'm not stopping her. She doesn't have a collar on her and I have no leash in my hands to keep her near me."

"Pfft, yeah right Metalhead! Just hand her over already!"

"Sonic stop it this instant! Metal hasn't done anything to anyone since his return except save my life, and comfort me when you hurt me!" Slowly, the tears start pouring down Amy's face, upon seeing this reaction, everyone looks at each other, realising that maybe she's right and are about to walk away when they notice a certain blue hedgehog run towards Amy and Metal and punches Metal through the glass display window behind them.

*Gasp*"METAL!!"As he watches Amy run pass him to Metal's side, Sonic runs to one of the nearby cops and takes his gun.

"Amy, It's ok I'm fine, but you need to get to out of here before things get too serious, I don't want you hurt." Metal says getting to his feet with Amy helping him.

"Metal, you saved my life, the least I can do is the same for you so no, I'm not leaving."

"Sonic please, stop this. This isn't neccessary-"

"Amy, trying to protect that _thing_ won't help, just walk over to us, and we can deal with us on a cordial level..."

"NO!! Put the gun down first. Sonic please don't do this, please!!"

"I can't do that, i have to release you from his hold.....by any means possible." With that said, Sonic pulls the trigger of the gun and fires out two bullets. As Metal tries to grab Amy to shield her, Amy reverses the move, which causes the pink hedgehog to take not one, but both bullets into her back.

"....Oh no, no!! Sonic what did you do?!" Rouge screamed flying to her fallen friend trying to help Metal stop the blood from flowing out of Amy's body.

"I-I didn't think she would-"

"FAKER!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" Shadow runs to Sonic and before Sonic can get a word out, he gets thrown 100 feet from where his sneakers are. As he tries to get back up, Knuckles comes and him onto his stomach.

"Get up, you blue bastard!! Why didn't you just listen to her?!" Before Knuckles says between kicks to Sonic's stomach. Before he could land another kick in, a few officers pull him back and restrain him.

_'What did I do?? Why did she move infront of that thing for? Damn you Metal!!'_ While this thought goes through Sonic's head, Metal convinces Rouge to help the officers restrain Knuckles from after the blue hero again.

"Amy, I promise that I'll make things right....because I love you." With that last statement from Metal that was loud and clear, everyone watched as he phased out, taking a near-death Amy along with him. The only evidence of them ever being there aside from the shattered glass of the display window, was the puddle of blood, and two empty shells.

* * *

**Next chapter will be fast-forwarded some.**

**Still have a slight writers block....R&R**


	7. An Old Face Brings Slightly Good News

"....Oh no, no!! Sonic what did you do?!" Rouge screamed flying to her fallen friend trying to help Metal stop the blood from flowing out of Amy's body.

"I-I didn't think she would-"

"FAKER!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" Shadow runs to Sonic and before Sonic can get a word out, he gets thrown 100 feet from where his sneakers are. As he tries to get back up, Knuckles comes and him onto his stomach.

"Get up, you blue bastard!! Why didn't you just listen to her?!" Before Knuckles says between kicks to Sonic's stomach. Before he could land another kick in, a few officers pull him back and restrain him.

_'What did I do?? Why did she move in front of that thing for? Damn you Metal!!'_ While this thought goes through Sonic's head, Metal convinces Rouge to help the officers restrain Knuckles from after the blue hero again.

"Amy, I promise that I'll make things right....because I love you." With that last statement from Metal that was loud and clear, everyone watched as he phased out, taking a near-death Amy along with him. The only evidence of them ever being there aside from the shattered glass of the display window, was the puddle of blood, and two empty shells.

* * *

"Rouge, come inside already, it's getting worse out here!" Rouge turns to look at her husband as he tries to block most of the wind and any debris floating around from hitting him in the face. Turning back to the scenery in front of her one last time, Rouge abruptly turns and enters indoors along with her echidna husband.

Four years have gone by since that horrible day, and not once has Metal Sonic nor her beloved friend Amy Rose made an appearance. To say it has changed everyone was an understatement.

One year after the incident, Rouge and Knuckles got around to expressing their feelings toward another and married. Despite their new found love for each other, it did very little for cheering up the couple.

Along with changes for Rouge and Knuckles, Tails went through a change also. No longer did he see Sonic as an older brother, but just someone to tolerate and trying to amend for his past mistakes, Tails grew into a more serious, if not slightly cruel four-tailed fox. His fur once a cute blond with white tips was now took on a more auburn-ish color with golden tips that looked like razors in the sunlight(Due to an accident with some chemicals in his lab).

Cream's change was much like Tails . She grew a bit taller, but not as tall as Tails. Upon hitting puberty, her figure filled out nicely that had boys ogling her as she walked, which made for a very furious four-tails whenever they went on their dates, and her creamy fur now had a little shine to it and she now had a head of copper tresses that fell down her back. Her trusty chao Cheese also changed, into a hero chao with a little halo above his head.

Shadow was another person that took Metal and Amy's disappearance the hardest. One month after they vanished he raced off after them. No one knows where he's gone, though someone mentioned Shadow being with Tikal.

Maybe the one who took the hit hardest was Sonic The Hedgehog, after all, he did cause this string of events, correct? A lot has changed for Sonic, including his sanity and a nice scar that ran down his right eye to his chin in the shape of a crescent moon. His quills grew out past his shoulders and he did get quite a bit taller and muscular. Instead of wearing his signature red and white runners, he wore platinum and blood colored boots that Tails custom made soon after the battle he had that gave him the scar, apparently he wasn't fast enough to dodge the hit that could have been his last stand had the hit made it's intended mark.

Looking at photos of him and Amy when they and the gang would be together brought back painful memories for the blue hedgehog; memories that he wish he could erase, or do over. After skimming over more pictures Sonic stops at one that made his heart jump into his throat. It was a photo of him and Amy in the park eating ice-cream, well he was trying to eat his ice-cream and hide his blush while doing so and Amy planting a kiss on his cheek, a small blush covering her cheeks also. Staring at the photo made Sonic think to the day everything went wrong. Everyday that passes, makes Sonic regret his actions that day even more.

*Sigh*_'Amy, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. I would give anything to know if you were still alive..'_

As soon as the thought leaves his mind, Sonic's cell phone rings. Looking at the id, he notices it's Tails calling.

"Hey Tails, what's up?"

"Sonic I need you along with the rest of the gang to be at my workshop in five minutes! No excuses!" With that said, Tails hangs up before Sonic can get a word out.

_'I wonder what made Tails so on edge?'_ Pondering about what would've made the four tails call out of the blue, Sonic speeds over to his comrades workshop, along with Rouge and Knuckles showing up three seconds after.

"Hey guys! Come in, Tails is waiting inside!" Cream says opening the door.

Upon entering the foxes workshop they see someone they haven't seen since the month after what transpired. His ebony fur and red streaks were as unmistakable as the rings on his wrist. His eyes were the same ruby pools they remembered, but with more emotion swirling in them.

"Shadow! W-where did you go?! We thought you...." Rouge started but was stopped by said person's hand laying on her shoulder. Shadow stares at her, then Knuckles, turns to Tails and Cream and finally lands on Sonic.

"Faker, you look better than ever before."

"Please Shadow, I'm sure you didn't reappear just to taunt a blue blur. What do you want?" Tails comes forward and stands right behind Shadow, his eyes narrowing when he mentions Sonic's presence.

"Of course not, I came with important news. It's about Metal Sonic and Amy Rose."

*Gasp!* "What!? Please let this be good news Shadow." Cream joins Tails behind Shadow.

"It is Cream, I've seen her. Amy Rose is alive and well."

"Okay, but how does that tie in with Metal?" Sonic finds his voice and asks the question that was on everyone but Shadow's mind.

"It has to do with Metal because, that's who Amy has taken as her husband....Amy Rose is now the wife of Metal Sonic."

* * *

_**....I think I found a good method with completing a chapter slightly faster....maybe**_

_**R&R**_


	8. Itching To See You

_*Gasp!* "What! Please let this be good news Shadow." Cream joins Tails behind Shadow._

_"It is Cream, I've seen her. Amy Rose is alive and well."_

_"Okay, but how does that tie in with Metal?" Sonic finds his voice and asks the question that was on everyone but Shadow's mind._

_"It has to do with Metal because, that's who Amy has taken as her husband...Amy Rose is now the wife of Metal Sonic."_

_

* * *

_

"WHAT!" Was the collective response for everyone in the room after hearing Shadow's revelation.

"But, how were you able to find this out, I mean did you actually approach one of them and find out about this little tid bit?" Sonic asked, quickly getting over the shock, not that it mattered with the blue hedgehog, this just placed his plan back into motion.

"In fact, I have not that it really concerns you Sonic."

"Ok you two we don't need any confrontations right now! This is great news Shadow!" Rouge stated gaining some hope that maybe she could be reunited with a long missed friend.

"Yes, so Shadow when can we see Amy?" Cream piped up, gripping Tails hand like he would disappear any moment.

"Uh, I'm not sure if that's possible right now..."

"Why not!" Came the collective response.

"They're no longer in Station Square, or anywhere close. They're on an entirely different planet but still within our solar system."

"That still doesn't explain how it's not possible. I can build a ship that'll take us to that planet no problem!" Tails said putting an arm around Cream's waist as she put her arms around his neck.

"In order to _land_ on it though, we would have to get permission from that planet's ruling family." Shadow leaned back and folded his arms.

"Ok, so who is the ruling family?" Rouge asks growing more impatient by the second.

"**King Metal and Queen Amylia**."

"...WHAT?"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I'm kind of exhausted and this was squeezed out while I had the idea in my head. I need ideas people!**

** R&R**


	9. Where Have They Gone?

***The Planet Else-neyre (near)***

Darkness, the only comfort she had now that Metal had encased in the tank just to keep her still breathing. Once she opened her eyes however, Amy realized how bright it was outside the crystal tank that was healing her.

_'Just three more days, and I'm fully healed.'_ Amy thought to herself watching her vitals slowly but surely reach 100%. Looking around the room she was in, Amy noticed that at her head on the right was an overly large window that showed the outside world and the warm sunlight.

_'Soon, I'll be able to lay in the grass and feel the suns warmth again.'_ While Amy's thoughts continued to wander, Metal entered the room to check on his encased queen.

"I see your finally awake." Metal commented watching Amy turn her head to him.

Over the years, both Metal and Amy drastically changed, adapting to their new homes environment. Instead of white and blue fur, Metal now had black fur with electric blue streaks with a strand laying lazily over his left eye, his muscles became more toned and he grew taller. He now had black converses with a blue lightening bolt on the side and on his wrists were Ruby rings. Amy also went through a change as well. So long was her girlish figure, now she had a shape that could rival Rouge's. Her legs grew longer and had shape, her face gained a mature yet innocent look, her body formed into a small hourglass and her fur changed from pink to a dark magenta, almost violet. Her quills now reached the middle of her back and they had violet streaks in them. She also adorned ruby earrings and a collar with Emeralds, and Sapphires on it with a Ruby in the middle.

"I'm almost completely healed Metal. I will be able to feel you hold me again."

"I know, I can't wait to feel your warm fur against mine. But there are other matters at hand." Metal said pacing around the room now.

"What is the problem love?" Amy watched him pace back and forth to the window until he turned and looked at her once more.

"Our guards picked up an intruder but he got away."

"Well, who was it that got away?"

"Shadow"

* * *

***Station Square***

"Wait a minute Shadow, are you telling us that Metal Sonic is now King of a planet and Amy is now also Queen?" Cream spoke up after the ruckus died down.

"That's what I said. I was nearly captured by their guards but I was able to get away."

In the background, all Sonic could think of was how he would get Amy away from Metal, and take his kingdom too.

_'I know she still wants me so it shouldn't be so hard to take her away. After all, why be with a robot when you can have the real thing.'_ Sonic thought to himself as Shadow contiued to tell them about Metal and Amy's planet kingdom.

"So what are we going to do now, I mean we know where they are now and we just have to get clearance to land, maybe she'll still welcome us in open arms." Rouge finishes crossing her arms.

"I'm not sure about that, but we could try."

"So what's the plan?"

* * *

**R&R, sorry it took so long. More roadblocks, plus I just became a mom ^.^ & I had to find way to get my writing engine revved back up some**


	10. The Queen's IllnessThe Gang's Plan

**Ooh Lookie Who wandered back lmao!**

***Re-Cap***

* * *

_"Wait a minute Shadow, are you telling us that Metal Sonic is now King of a planet and Amy is now also Queen?" Cream spoke up after the ruckus died down._

_"That's what I said. I was nearly captured by their guards but I was able to get away."_

_In the background, all Sonic could think of was how he would get Amy away from Metal, and take his kingdom too._

_'I know she still wants me so it shouldn't be so hard to take her away. After all, why be with a robot when you can have the real thing.' Sonic thought to himself as Shadow contiued to tell them about Metal and Amy's planet kingdom._

_"So what are we going to do now, I mean we know where they are now and we just have to get clearance to land, maybe she'll still welcome us in open arms." Rouge finishes crossing her arms._

_"I'm not sure about that, but we could try."_

_"So what's the plan?"_

* * *

***Five Months Prior***

"Metal, look! Isn't this flower beautiful?" A beautiful queen said to her king. She was dressed in her royal attire, her crown and displayed regally and her feet bare. A few feet away her King is seen coming closer to her.

"I do see, but you seem to forget one thing." The King gently grabs he chin and tilts it toward his lips.

"And what would that be Your Majesty?" Looking into her husband's eyes.

"This flower, and any other flower you may find, may never ever be as beautiful to me as you are."

"You always know what to say don't you?" She smiled gently before grabbing her Kings head to bring him down for a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"Enough of this wandering my love. We must get back in time for dinner. Remember we are throwing a feast for our lovely people." Metal said grabbing hold of Amy's hand and guiding her back towards the castle grounds.

"Aww, well at least let me tak-" Noticing her sentence drop Metal turned in time to catch Amy before she hit the floor.

"Amy? Amy wake up! Amy!"

***The Crystal Room***

"Will she be alright?" Metal turned his gaze to the doctor looking over his beloved.

"She should be quite alright, but the flower she had will change her appearance over time in order for her to adapt to our world. We could not ask you to come in contact like Her Majesty has but seeing as your vitals are also still unable to adapt to life here we have created a serum for you. Her Majesty may also have the serum to speed up her bodies assimilation but unlike your body converting in a week it will take our Queen months to adjust. However, it will speed up her recovery process."

"Then do it."

* * *

***Tails' Workshop***

"If we gather what we need, and leave by days end we should arrive to where they are within a month." Shadow explained to the group gathered.

"If thats the case why did it take you so long to come?" Sonic looks over at Shadow with a slight demanding look on his face.

"Do you know how long it took looking on each planet, nearly having to leave our system just to make sure Rose is okay?"

"How is Amy Shadow?" Rouge breaking in to the discussion between the two.

"Not too well when I was there. From her medical file it seems she came in contact with an alien plant that her body couldn't fight. But who knows, she may be well now for all we know."

_'For that Metalhead's sake she'd better be. Who am I kidding? Like I'd spare his life even if she is alright.'_ Was all that went through Sonics mind.

_'Rest assured Amy, I'm coming for you.'_ Was the last thought Sonic had before heading home.

* * *

_**So...I AM SOO SOO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT! THAT WAS NOT MY INTENTION WHEN I FIRST STARTED THIS STORY...it's just so hard to get some inspiration so it was on the back burner...T_T Don't fry me...**_


End file.
